left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade Launcher
The Grenade Launcher made its debut in Left 4 Dead 2. It is a primary weapon, and when fired, it launches one explosive shell that kills Common Infected and weaker Special Infected with direct hits, and stumbles/deals light damage to infected within its splash damage radius. Due to its low capacity, the grenade launcher must reload after every round dispensed. Hitting a Witch with the Grenade Launcher will stun it before it gets startled, although hitting a Tank with the Grenade Launcher will only damage it. The Grenade Launcher is unique in that it isn't found along with Tier 1 or Tier 2 weaponry, but instead is found somewhat rarely in side passageways and rooms, typically where the Chainsaw can also be found. The Grenade Launcher can't refill its ammunition reserve with a normal Ammo pile, meaning that the only way to get more grenades is to find another Grenade Launcher or use an Ammunition Upgrade. Achievements This achievement can be hard to do in normal circumstances, but it can be easily done during a horde attack: *Firing at Infected climbing fences or walls. *Firing at Infected attracted by a Bile bomb or Pipe bomb. Tactics *Friendly Fire damage on the Grenade Launcher isn't too high on lower difficulties, but it definitely stacks up and gets higher with difficulty. Watch for your teammates whenever possible to avoid hurting them. *Due to the fact that the Grenade Launcher can't refill ammunition, it's best that you wait until you find a bunched up group of around four or more Infected, and use your secondary on smaller groups. *The Grenade Launcher pushes back Special Infected that are pinning your teammates if it doesn't kill them. Take advantage of this when your teammate is pinned and you can't shoot or melee the Special Infected off. *The Laser Sight makes the Grenade Launcher more potent at distance shots and taking out Special Infected when moving, although you can't transfer it to a new Grenade Launcher. *The Grenade Launcher works best with the Magnum or Dual Pistols, as a melee weapon forces you to give up the range you need to use the Grenade Launcher best. *Incendiary ammo with the Grenade Launcher is redundant unless fighting a Tank, although Explosive Ammo will give you a slightly more potent blast. Keep in mind, however, that both piles will give you an extra Grenade. *A tactic you can use with the Grenade Launcher is to continually switch between your primary weapon and the Grenade Launcher as you travel so that you always have one or the other. This is impractical over long distances where it's better to just go with one or the other, but in areas like Finales, it can be helpful. *The Grenade Launcher can be used to detonate static explosives such as the Propane tank and Gas can. This can make it useful when setting up for a Finale, although it makes the Grenade Launcher a hazard in Scavenge Mode and the finale to Dead Center. *The Bile bomb works well with the Grenade Launcher, as it makes it easy to bunch up large groups of Infected and get them at a safe distance to avoid friendly fire damage. *If faced with a Tank and there's a Propane tank nearby, drop the aforementioned weapon in the Tank's way, and fire when the hulking Infected is on it. This will make it stumble and take the damage from both the Propane tank and the grenade. This tactic can also be done with a Gas can to light the Tank on fire. Gallery File:launcherside.png|A Grenade Launcher lying on the ground. File:Errorsign.png|The incomplete Grenade Launcher in the Left 4 Dead 2 Demo. Note the unmodeled Grenade. Trivia *It is modeled after the M79 grenade launcher. *While the Grenade Launcher can kill most Special Infected in one hit, it will only push off a Jockey. *The grenade launcher can be used to blast open walls that otherwise only a Tank can break open. *When being killed or hit by the grenade launcher, the Special Infected players' ears will ring. *The ammo's model states that it is a PWN 40MM HE NADE. *The only place in the game the Grenade Launcher can always be found at is on one of the towers in The Concert. *The Grenade Launcher seems to have been left behind by military or police forces when the Survivors pick it up, although this doesn't explain why it shows up so often in Swamp Fever, which has a specified lack of any military or CEDA influence. *The grenade launcher is the only gun not found in Whitaker's store. Videos * Swamp Fever Grenade Launcher Gameplay * PAX Dark Carnival Grenade Launcher Gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2